This invention relates to a money receiving-paying machine which can be used in connection with an electronic cash register, a register for POS or the like to be installed at a counter of a supermarket and a convenience store, or at a gas station, more particularly, an integral type compact bill and coin receiving-paying machine including a circulation type bill receiving-paying process portion where bills processed as received bills are reused as payments for changes and a circulation type coin receiving-paying process portion where coins processed as received coins are reused as payments for changes.
Recently, the register for POS (information management system at a point of sales) has been installed at a counter of a supermarket, convenience store or the like. As shown in FIG. 28, a cash drawer type POS register 10 includes a POS terminal 11 installed on a thin cash drawer box 12 having a drawer 12a with receiving chambers for receiving bills and coins of different denominations.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 29, in a POS register 18, an automatic change dispenser (money receiving-paying machine) 16 has been built therein. The automatic change dispenser 16 includes a circulation type bill receiving-paying device 14 to be installed on a floor and mounted in a receiving rack 15 having a height of a waist, and a circulation type coin receiving-paying device 13 installed on an upper plate of the receiving rack 15. Since the circulation type bill receiving-paying device 14 is generally installed on a floor, it has been impossible to install the cash drawer type POS register 10 as shown in FIG. 28 on a desk.
As an example of the automatic change dispenser installed on a desk, an integral type bill and coin receiving-paying machine has been known. The integral type bill and coin receiving-paying machine has a two-layer structure of a circulation type coin receiving-paying process portion and a circulation type bill receiving-paying process portion installed thereon.
In the integral type bill and coin receiving-paying machine, although an occupying area of the machine when installed is approximately the same as that of the cash drawer box 12 as shown in FIG. 28, since the machine has a piling-up structure of the circulation type coin receiving-paying process portion and the circulation type bill receiving-paying process portion, a height of the machine becomes more than two times as high as that of the cash drawer box 12, thus sacrificing a thickness.
In the above circulation type bill receiving-paying process portion, in addition to conventional occupying areas of a circulation type bill receiving portion for a 1000-yen bill, a circulation type bill receiving portion for a 5000-yen bill and a circulation type bill receiving portion for a 10,000-yen bill, a transferring path for distributing the bills to the respective bill receiving portions and a discharging path for discharging the bills from the respective bill receiving portions have to be included, thus resulting in increasing the occupying areas of the respective bill process portions. Also, in order to decrease the thickness of the circulation type bill receiving-paying process portion, since an upright bill is transferred in a longitudinal direction thereof, a width of the transferring path can be reduced in the order of a length of a shorter side of the bill. However, since the bill is transferred in the longitudinal direction thereof, a distance between the respective bill process portions becomes longer, so that the respective bill process portions have to be scattered, thus resulting in increasing the occupying areas. In case the upright bill is transferred in a short side direction thereof, although it is expected to make the occupying area narrow, on the contrary, a height of the machine is increased.
At a time of receiving process in the above circulation type coin receiving-paying process portion, since coins sorted according to denominations are thrown onto a discharging belt of a sorted coin discharging portion so that the coins are stacked in disorder, a sorted coin receiving portion is a disordered coin receiving portion, and a coin receiving efficiency is very low because of spaces created among the coins, so that a space for the sorted coin receiving portion has to be extended to increase a coin accommodating capacity. Also, since the coin accommodating capacity varies according to disorderly stacked coin conditions, the sorted coin receiving portion is an unspecified coin receiving portion, so that a certain room for a coin receiving space has to be kept because of the disorderly received coins.
And, at a time of paying process in the above circulation type coin receiving-paying process portion, the discharging belt is driven by a discharge command for the first time so that the disorderly stacked coins are rearranged in a layer and in a row on the discharging belt, while breaking down the stacked coins one by one by a separating roller (reverse roller), and then the coins in a fallen state are discharged one by one on an outside edge of the belt. Therefore, in order to discharge the lineup coins in the fallen state from various received conditions of the disorderly stacked coins, irregularities are inevitably caused in time for discharging the coins due to an influence of a coin bridge or the like even if the coins of the same denomination are discharged. Thus, when a required number of coins is dispensed, an extra time should be allowed without fail.
Further, since the coins are discharged sequentially after the stacked coins have been rearranged by the separating roller in a layer and in a row, it takes a long time to discharge the coins of different denominations because of their different diameters. Especially, there is an evident difference in time when a 1-yen coin of a small diameter (diameter 26.2 mm) and a 500-yen coin of a large diameter (diameter 34.5 mm) are discharged.
Thus, in view of the above problems, a first object of the present invention is to provide a money receiving-paying machine wherein occupying areas and heights of a circulation type bill receiving-paying process portion and a circulation type coin receiving-paying process portion can be decreased, so that the machine can be miniaturized to approximately the same dimension as that of the cash drawer box.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a money receiving-paying machine wherein coins can be orderly arranged and a fixed number of coins can be stored in the circulation type coin receiving-paying process portion, and at the same time the machine can be made thinner.